radioheadfandomcom-20200215-history
Nude
Nude is the third track on Radiohead's 2007 album ''In Rainbows''. The song was released as the second single from ''In Rainbows'' on the 31st March 2008. Nude was written in 1997, and the band began to perform it live soon after. However, a recording was not included on any Radiohead album until 10 years later. In April 2008 Nude became their most successful single on the Billboard Hot 100 since ''Creep'' in 1993. History It is not known exactly when Thom Yorke penned Nude, but a version of the song was recorded during sessions with producer Nigel Godrich that would eventually produce ''OK Computer'', Radiohead's third LP. Though this recording was originally hailed as a "great success" by members of the band, they eventually soured on it. A few more attempts were made to record Nude for inclusion on ''OK Computer'', but the album did not feature the song. The earliest known recordings of the song are sound checks from the ''OK Computer'' tour, recorded during September 1997. They feature a slightly different chord progression in the chorus and a different vocal melody, along with some different lyrics. The first time fans were treated to a live performance of the song was during the ''OK Computer'' tour on January 23, 1998 in Tokyo, Japan, when Thom Yorke delivered a solo acoustic rendition as an encore. On March 29, 1998, at Fair Park Music Hall in Dallas, Texas, Radiohead debuted a full-band arrangement of Nude that featured Thom Yorke on Fender Rhodes and guitarist Jonny Greenwood on Hammond organ (or, more precisely, the Hammond XB-2, a Hammond synth, which can also be heard on early live versions of ''Paranoid Android'' and ''Let Down''). It became known as Big Ideas, or Big Ideas (Don't Get Any). Apparently this title was at the suggestion of fans, as the song officially had no title yet, but appeared on some setlists as Nude or Neut. In the 1998 documentary ''Meeting People is Easy'', singer Thom Yorke joked to journalist Matt Pinfield that the full title was actually supposed to be "Your Home Is At Risk If You Do Not Keep Up Repayments". A typical version of the song from this period is heard near the close of that film, in a live performance (from April 17, 1998, at Radio City Music Hall in New York City) and sound check. Bootlegs of performances of Nude from 1998 are highly valued by Radiohead fans. After 1998, the band initially planned the track for their next album ''Kid A'' (2000), but scrapped efforts to record it; the song did not appear on the band's next two albums, either. During this period, it was performed only rarely, notably on request at a 2002 concert in Salamanca, but usually by Yorke in solo acoustic versions. Band members professed admiration for the song but said they had not figured out the best way to approach it in the studio. In 2005, the band began new recording sessions with Mark Stent and posted a list of songs they were working on, including the now-officially titled Nude, on their blog, Dead Air Space. This was confirmed in early 2006, when the band revealed that they had been recording Nude with a string quartet, and that a new string arrangement had been written by Jonny Greenwood. In June 2006, Yorke and Greenwood said in interviews that the song was effectively finished and on tape in a version they were very satisfied with, barring minor adjustments. After their tour, the band returned to the studio in autumn 2006 to continue recording sessions, this time without Stent, but with their longtime producer Nigel Godrich. On the band's summer 2006 tour to introduce their new material, the new version of Nude'' was played at nearly every concert. Yet the finished version of the song on ''In Rainbows'' differs from any previous version, as although it retains most of its lyrics, it replaces its organ or keyboard-driven state with a dub-influenced bass line and rhythm. The chorus is now picked on electric guitar, and the song features Yorke's vocal of the original Hammond organ melody at the end of the song. To promote the release of the single, the band began a competition for fans to create their own remixes of the song, from the individual tracks of guitar, drums, bass, vocals and strings. These were made available to download, via iTunes, on April 1, 2008, with all entries available to listen to at the remix website. A music video for the song, featuring all band members in slow motion, was made by comedian Adam Buxton and director Garth Jennings for their Scotch Mist webcast. The main strings section and vocal accompaniment is a musical palindrome. The song was used in Skins as the menu music on the second series DVD. And it was also used in the trailer for Skins series 2. Music Video The official music video for ''Nude was directed by Adam Buxton and Garth Jennings and originally released as a part of the band's Scotch Mist webcast on December 31, 2007, several months before the song's release as a single. Jennings and Buxton had also directed Jigsaw Falling Into Place, the previous video, as part of a November 2007 webcast in which they first worked with Radiohead. The Nude video is one of the few Radiohead videos to contain footage of the entire band since 1995's ''Street Spirit (Fade Out)''. The video features a Radiohead performance in extreme slow motion, with white feathers filling the screen. An award winning film by artist James Houston was also used to promote the single. Houston used a collection of vintage computer hardware to recreate the song and posted it online on 4 June 2008. Houston used the audio stems from the Radiohead Remix competition, although his version was never entered. It did gain praise from the band themselves: Colin Greenwood called it "brilliant" on the official Radiohead blog. Lyrics Chorus Don't get any big ideas They're not gonna happen 1 You paint yourself white And fill up with noise But there'll be something missing 2 Now that you've found it, it's gone Now that you feel it, you don't You've gone off the rails Chorus So don't get any big ideas They're not gonna happen You'll go to hell for what your dirty mind is thinking Category:Songs Category:Songs from In Rainbows